1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable ice chest and more particularly to an improved portable ice chest having a lid or lid sections operable between open and closed positions with an improved foot operable linkage.
2. General Background of the Invention
Portable ice chests are commercially available and commonly used to carry many food items. One of the most popular uses of a portable ice chest is that of housing fish caught by a fisherman while on a dock or a boat. When a fisherman catches a fish, the fisherman typically is holding the fish in one hand and a rod and reel in the other hand. This presents a problem for the fisherman in that he or she must set the rod and reel down in order to open the lid of an ice chest and place the fish inside. Temporarily relinquishing the fish rod invites damages to the rod and interrupts fishing activity, hampering the fisherman in his or her attempt to present another bait or lure to the fish still swimming in the vicinity.
Several patents have issued that are directed to containers, and/or portable ice chests insulated containers, some of which are foot operated. The following table lists examples of possibly relevant patents. Some of these patents are directed to insulated containers. Other patents are directed to waste containers having a foot operated mechanism.
The following U.S. patents are incorporated herein by reference:
TABLEPATENT NO.TITLEISSUE DATE1,251,984Garbage CanJan. 01, 19181,828,741Waste CanOct. 27, 19312,351,597ReceptacleJun. 20, 19442,546,915Automatic Opening and ClosingMar. 27, 1951Container3,201,017Fishing Tackle BoxAug. 17, 19653,751,845Fishing BucketAug. 14, 19733,958,359Sportsman's Combination ReceptacleMay 25, 1976and Ice Chest4,303,174Foot Operated Container andDec. 01, 1981Covering Device4,324,061Casting Net Holding DeviceApr. 13, 19824,667,484Cooler with Pocketed LidMay 26, 19874,841,661Fisherman's Combination ChestJun. 27, 19895,050,335Minnow and Fish PreservingSep. 24, 1991Container5,181,612Compact Collapsible Lunch BoxJan. 26, 19935,230,525Step-On Waste ContainerJul. 27, 19935,305,544Bait Storage, Cooler and TackleApr. 26, 1994Holder Arrangement5,474,201Structure of a Foot Trash CanDec. 12, 19955,531,348Child Resistant Step-On ReceptacleJul. 02, 19966,209,744Hinge-Doored ReceptacleApr. 03, 20012001/0039807Divided Insulated ContainerNov. 15, 20016,626,316Trash Can Assembly withSep. 30, 2003Toe-Kick Recess6,789,537Foot Operated Grill Cover LiftSep. 14, 20047,044,323Detachable Foot Pedal for Trash CanMay 16, 20067,086,550Trash Can Assembly with Locking LidAug. 08, 20062008/0116207Trash Can Assembly with Bag TrimMay 22, 20082008/0245793Insulated Container withOct. 09, 2008Foot-Operated LidGB 2,323,019Pedal BinSep. 16, 1998